


A Flower for You, My Darling

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the promt: Stackson- established relationship- Prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower for You, My Darling

Stiles was standing at the doors to the gym, constantly pulling his suit down and rearranging his tie and generally trying not to freak the fuck out all over the place because was this actually happening? Were they really going to finally do this?

A quick glance at his watch told him that Jackson had another five minutes before he was due to show up, leaving Stiles with another 5 minutes of listening to the music bleeding through the spaces and wondering just how in the hell everyone was going to react.

6 months. 6 months of sneaking around, lying to their friends, coming up with excuse after excuse for why they smelled like each other- and seriously whose idea was it to reveal themselves at prom again?

Oh, right, it was his.

Lydia was happy with Aiden, now that he had defected from the Alpha pack, so her reaction wasn’t one that he felt he needed to worry about. As a matter of fact, she probably figured it out months ago.

But Scott?

You never know with Scott, especially when it comes to Jackson. And who could blame him? Hell, even Stiles was still trying to figure out whether or not this was actually real life.

He was so gone in his thoughts that the sound of Jackson’s voice behind him made Stiles levitate about a foot in the air.

“You’re freaking out, I could hear your heartbeat about a mile away. Not having second thoughts, are you?”

Stiles turned to around to face him and- damn. Jackson’s suit was tailored to perfection, and of fucking course his tuxedo made him look like sex on legs. Of course it does.

6 months ago, Stiles would have heard a taunt in the way that question was asked and nothing else. But now? Now he could see the slight worry lines hiding behind arrogance, lines that spoke of Jackson’s genuine fear that Stiles would be ashamed of him.

As fucking if.

Stiles moved closer to his (jesus christ) boyfriend, and caught a glimpse of the boutonniere Jackson was hiding in his left hand- if he ever teased Stiles again for being a sap, Stiles couldn’t wait to bring this up. But now, looking at the sight Jackson made, he couldn’t help the grin that took over his face.

Slowly he bent to press his lips against Jackson’s for a sweet, chaste kiss that for all it’s simplicity still managed to get his blood racing.

“Second thought’s about you?” Stiles said, running his thumb along one of Jackson’s perfect cheekbones. “Never.”


End file.
